Lightsabers vs Kisses
by MJS77
Summary: B'angel talks about his past while helping his friend hunt down his sister. One small part of the story is sad towards the end...just for a warning who don't love sad stories.


Title: Lighsabers vs Kisses  
By: Shehas Kenobi  
  
  
"I'm not the greatest Jedi. I will be the first to tell you this, but I do have the heart which makes me a good fighter." B'angel turn his glass of water in his hands looking at the blue ice click against the glass. "What can I say? I really like to go on missions by myself. For the longest, the Council has been trying to make me take on a Padawan. Just like they did with Qui-Gon Jinn. When Qui-Gon was alive, I looked up to him. It was almost like hero worship. Mind you...you won't see any Jedi or Padawan admitting to that particular subject." B'angel smiled.  
A young man, fresh from flight training and new member to newly formed flight squad called Phantom Squadron, glanced eagerly at the Jedi. He was ready to hear a tale. His dark brown hair kept getting in his way. His name was Basil Pendragon and he was in his early twenties. He was ready for a fight against the hated Imperial forces. He lacked the skills to control the Force like a Jedi could, but he was an excellent pilot. It was like he didn't have no concept of any kind of danger.  
"Why wouldn't you take on a student at the Jedi Temple?" Basil was honestly curious about this. When he was young, he wanted to become a Jedi himself, but he wasn't Force-sensitive.  
"Well...that is a long story and I'm not sure, if I have time to tell it." B'angel looked at his small holowrist watch showing that he was already late for his meeting with his friend, Skyler Windscar. He was the only one who knew about his friend's secret. Or...he thoiught he was.  
B'angel knew what telling someone about your past could change their views about you. What is in the past...should stay in the past, if it doesn't effect the future. He made up his mind.  
"Come on." B'angel got up and place some credits on the table to help pay for the boy's and his lunch. "You can come with me on this adventure. But..."  
"Yeah!" Basil's eyes brighten. "The Phantom Squadron assignment doesn't start for awhile."  
The Rebel Alliance was split about needing this group of starfighters--Phantom Squadron. The Rebel Alliance--itself--was new and the newly made officers loved to argue...a lot.  
"I have to meet Skyler in about..." B'angel looked at his watch. "fifteen milominutes. That doesn't give me much time to get to his apartment across town."  
Basil smiled. "Nope! It sure doesn't. So, are you going to tell me or what?" He knew that the Lone Wolf Jedi Knight would eventually tell him. Maybe, he would better understand him.  
"Let's get going, before he thinks I'm not coming."  
  
They headed out the door. The traffic was massive in Coruscant. The Rebels were not well known to this unknown to the enemy at the time, so it made it easier for them to live on Coruscant. It was a good thing, because the Rebel Alliance had formed their first home based on the planet and Palpatine was mad as hell trying to find the troublemakers. B'angel hail a hovertaxi.  
"Well..at the very least I can do. I could contact him on the comlink." While both him and Basil step into the hovertaxi, he unhooked his comlink off his belt. "Skyler...Skyler, are you there?"  
"Yes. Are you almost here?" Skyler's voice was crystal clear.  
"Well...I wouldn't say that. I'm across town and I'm going to be late." B'angel looked over at Basil. "And--I'm bringing..."  
"Someone." Skyler finished for him. "Tell Basil, I'm looking forward to seeing him once again."  
"Now--how did he know it was me and how does he know my name?" Basil had a looked of puzzlement when he looked up at B'angel.  
"Don't ask." B'angel smiled at the young man.  
  
B'angel was about to bring up his hand simultaneous with Skyler opening his front door.  
"I'm glad you are here. Come on in." Skyler turned around went when straight back to his workroom were Mason Darklighter was at. Basil looked at B'angel; B'angel only shrugged his shoulders. He followed Skyler with Basil right behind him.  
Mason was clicking away through files on the computer. He seemed to not to notice who was in the same room. He was too busy finding something that only he seem to know.  
"B'angel, can I speak to you alone for minute?" Skyler beckon him to the far corner of the room.  
"Of course..." B'angel turned to Basil. "I'll be back."  
  
"Okay. What's happening?" B'angel looked at Skyler.  
Looking at both Jedi Knights--Skyler adn B'angel--they had distinctive features. Where Skyler had black hair, blue eyes, strong jawline, and Roman nose. B'angel had blonde hair, blue eyes, rogue jawline, and straight nose. Both Knights were lean in weight; Skyler was 5'8"...while B'angel was 6'5". They acted more like brothers than friends.  
"ChiroBlade is up to her old tricks...sort of speaking." Skyler shook his head negatively.  
"If she wasn't your sister, Skyler, I would have killed her along time ago. But...I won't do that. How can we work this out while junior tags along." B'angel nodded in Basil's direction.  
"Well--we think of something when it comes to that, but for now let's not tell him the full truth--for right now. I hate thinking people would change their minds, after they find out I come from a Sith family." Skyler looked like he had the world on his shoulders.  
"I didn't change my mind when we were kids. You got give people a chance with the whole truth. But--enough of that--let's get on with this personal mission. Besides...it might be a good idea to have a Phantom pilot with us on this mission." B'angel slapped Skyler's back and laughed outloud.  
Skyler smiled and shook his head. Basil looked over at the Jedi Knights and frowned. Mason looked up long enough to give his Master a puzzle looked.  
  
*Why would Master Skyler and Master B'angel laugh about bring a pilot along on this mission?* Mason didn't understand all this secrecy. When he first was accepted as Skyler's Padawan, he found out that his Master had the ability to blockout others from reading his mind even him--his own Padawan. From the beginning, this faascinated him.  
  
Skyler and B'angel join the two young men.  
"Basil...it's time I tell you about B'angel from my point-of-view." Skyler smiled and ribbed his friend.  
"I thought I was going to tell my own story from my point-of-view." B'angel smiled, but he let his friend tell the tale. He was curious about how Skyler would tell it.  
  
They--all--walked into the sitting room including Mason. Basil and Mason were wondering about the Lone Wolf. The nickname was said to have been given to him along time ago. Everybody--Jedi Temple & Flight Academy--had heard about the nickname. They sat facing each other.  
"Well...what I know about my friend is?" Skyler paused just a milosec. "I'll go back about seven yaers, because that is when I first met B'angel."  
"Humph!"  
"Okay! Okay!" Skyler smiled at B'angel obvious hint to get on with it. "We both arrived at the Jedi Temple at the same time, but different transports." He looked to see, if he had everybody's attention, before he went on.  
"We were both eighteen years old at the time." Skyler didn't want to tell why he--himself--started out late in becoming a Padawan learner, because that would reveal his true past. "We both had come back from different mission with our Jedi Masters." B'angel was the only one who knew it was skyler's first official Jedi mission. Having Skyler tell the story was bringing him back to the past. The memories came rushing and overpowering him.  
"That night, we were each given time off to rest up, before our next missions. We got to know each other. Your friendship bonds are as strong as the Force." Skyler looked up at Basil.  
"Well...I couldn't said that any better." B'angel added.  
"But--you haven't told me...why you don't choose a student from the Temple as a Padawan learner." Basil replied.  
Mason Darklighter was curious about this, also. There were a lot students who stumble to be B'angel's Padawan learner. When Mason was still at the Jedi Temple, he heard them talking about it a lot. Mason never truly wanted to be B'angel's apprentice. He had always looked up to Skyler.  
"Well...that is a long story, but it's better if i tel this one, buddy." B'angel settled down to tell the small group.  
"No, problem. The floor is yours--sort of speaking."  
"I don't feel comfortable about becoming a teacher. The way I fight is not what the Council would think of as proper for young and upcoming Jedi Knights."  
Mason spoke up. "But--that can't be true. The Jedi Council keeps trying to get you to take on a Padawan learner."  
"Well...what I think is. They think, if I take on an apprentice I will settle down and teach the future generation. When you finally become a Jedi Knight, you'll find it as a difficult choice, also."  
Everybody--in the room--was stun by this...including Skyler Windscar. Well...at least...B'angel finally got his audience, but with the wrong subject. He had to laugh.  
"Enough..." B'angel got up. "It's tiem to get this mission started and over with."  
  
Flying through space got boring majority of the time, it was nice to chat with someone. "You know that Skyler doesn't know everything about me." B'angel let that statement stand on its own. He wanted to see, if Basil would take the bait. He didn't have to wait too long, before Basil let his curiousity get the better of him.  
Basil couldn't wait until he could hear the rest of the story. The Lone Wolf was legend even to the nonForce-sensitive pilots. Of course, he wanted to hear something that the Jedi Skyler didn't tell him. But--he wonder what was kept even secret from the Jedi's own best friend.  
B'angel glance at Basil for just milosec. "It's nothing like that."  
That shock Basil...*How could B'angel read his thoughts.*  
"Skyler does know this, but he never tells any one this part of my life. I guess he leaves that up to me."  
B'angel was silenced trying to gather up his memories. "When I was just five years old, I was taken away from my family like all the young Force-sensitive children are and then taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for formal training." B'angel lefted out that Skyler Windscar was never taken there. And--he never told Basil about Skyler's last name. It was well known that B'trek Windscar was a very formidable Sith lord.  
"Did you miss your family when you went to the Temple?" It was a very logical question to ask.  
"Yes. I missed them a lot. I use to cry myself to sleep, but I hid it very well from the Jedi Masters present at the Temple. Or...at least, they didn't pry into that part of my life." B'angel galnced at Basil. "I think most of the children taken to the Temple for training go through a period of time like what I did. I don't approve of this method that they got setup. I think..."  
Basil didn't let him complete the sentence, because he came to the logical conclusion.  
"And--that is why you don't take on a Padawan to train. So..." Basil stared at B'angel. "What kind of method would you have them use?"  
"Well...that's the problem to my plans." B'angel smirked. "If a child is Force-sentive shouldn't he/she have at least one parent that is Force-sensitive, also. If not--why not start the apprenticeship from the very beginning?"  
B'angel took his ship out of hyperspace. "Give me time. I'll come up with a better method."  
It, also, didn't help to have a bully in the same age level group to single you out and pick on you all through training. The bully had gather a lot of the students to join in the fun of picking on him. B'angel--it seemed--had no where to hide from the tauts. He was very short and tiny in weight for his age. It seem like even theh younger students could knock him to the ground. B'angel didn't tell anyone including his best friend or Basil about this.  
B'angel shook his head to get rid of the bad memory. This wasn't the time or the place to remember such a terrible moment in childhood. He glanced over at Basil who was busy reading the ship's instruments.  
  
Skyler's voice came through the comlink. "B'angel, are you getting any reading on ChiroBlade's Betpagir. I get nothin'."  
Mason's voice came on then. "A small starfighter is coming around Ord Mantell and it's being chase by a Z-77 Headhunter. Do you want me to make contact with the Headhunter?"  
"No...I'll make contact with him." B'angel's face gave away nothing. He walked over to where there was a panel of switches, dials, and flashing lights. He flip an "audio only" switch.  
  
"Z-77 identify yourself and state your business with the Betpagir that you are chasing." B'angel said in a stern voice that left no room for arguments.  
"This is the Blazerunner. I'm Mark Swindler..."  
On a private channel, Skyler's voice was heard. "It figures that Swindler would be chasing ChiroBlade for the fast, big credits."  
B'angel needed to talk to Skyler about speaking his mind without knowing, if the other person could hear what was being said about him or her.  
"This is legal business between me and my client. You know better than coming between legal business, B'angel."  
B'angel could hear the sneer coming off the sentence.  
B'angel growled. "Lay off, Swindler. Or--suffer a kick in the..."  
"This is legal business." Mark repeated.  
"NOW...Swindler. Don't force my hand. You're not going to love the results. Do...you...hear...me...Swindler." The last part B'angel said with clinch teeth. He was getting sick and tire dealing with Mark Swindler.  
After what seem like hours when it fact was only a few miloseconds, Mark's Headhunter swung around and left.  
"Nice that you can help boys, but I can't stick around to give you proper thanks. I have places to hide in...people hide from...planets to blow up." That said, a laugh, and ChiroBlade was gone once more.  
"Let me guess. She is either running from her master, the Emperor or the Emperor's lackey, Darth Vader." B'angel shook his head.  
~~"I heard that." ChiroBlade said this within B'angel's head.~~  
"Well...whatever it is; we need to get to her first, before they do." Skyler said earnestly.  
This was sounding too weird for Mason. Now, what did his master mean about that. He didn't say this outloud, but neither did he forget what was said.  
*Now, where would "ChiroBlade go, after she has just escaped from a bounty hunter.* B'angel excuse himself and when back to his private cabin on the ship.  
  
*Skyler.* B'angel sent a silent message to Skyler. *Yes.* Skyler replied likewise. *Go somewhere private for a moment.*  
B'angel mediatated while he waited for Skyler to find somewhere. He did have a clue as where they would find ChiroBlade, he was hoping that Skyler would know where his sister was at. He fold his legs underneath himself and closed his eyes.  
~~We're taken into B'angel's thoughts~~"ChiroBlade, why don't you just give up? Just disappear and nobody would be the wiser." B'angel pleaded with ChiroBlade.  
ChiroBlade only smiled. "You know that I have to be where the action is at. And--I can't let Darth Vader take the position that I want for myself." Her eyes narrowed.  
"What--to be Palpatine's lackey forever?" B'angel said sarcastically.  
ChiroBlade walked closer to B'angel and pressed up against him. "Now, you wouldn't harm me even, if the Emperor made me second-in-command." She whispered in his ear.  
B'angel groaned. "Don't push it, Chiro." He shakely said.  
ChiroBlade pouted her lips. "Oh, my brother." She rolled her eyes than narrowed them. "I don't think that is the only reason. And..." She walked up to him once more. "you know it's true."~~  
"B'angel, B'angel, come in." Skyler called to him.  
"I'm here." B'angel shook himself out of his mediation.  
"What were you thinking?"  
This remark caught him off guard and his face turned a bright red. This was one thought he wouldn't share with his best friend.  
"Nothing. Skyler, do you think you could mentally contact your sister to find out her new location." He got up and walked over to his desk. he sat down and counted to ten in his head. *Boy, do I ever have some hot daydreams.*  
"Not at this moment, I think she is blocking me from her mind with that thought in mind. I think we need to just call a draw for now and try again another day."  
"I was thinking that too, bud. Call me when you decide to do it again." B'angel closed his eyes.  
"Okay. Will do. See you then."  
The link was broken then. B'angel walked over to his sleeping mat. He hit the button of the ship's internal comlink next to his bed.  
"Basil, do you think you could fly this ship while I take some down time?"  
A disembodied voice of Basil's came through. "Sure. No, problem."  
B'angel smiled and lowered himself to go into Jedi sleep. He wanted to be wake and alert when a problem came up. Plus, he didn't want another episode like the one that happen recently.  
  
Both B'angel and Basil were back at the cafe the next day.  
"You know--you never did tell me why you really don't take on Padawan." Basil took a bite of his raptoger burger.  
B'angel sighed. "You know. I've been trying to avoid that subject." He settled down to tell the whole tale. "My parents die when I was only eighteen years old." He took a deep breathe. "That's when I became responsible for my younger brother. His name was Daniel; he was fourteen when our parents die. The Jedi Council allowed my brother to tag along with me on my missions."  
"So, it was like your Jedi Master, you, and your brother went all the missions." Basil interrupted.  
"Yes." B'angel smiled. "My Master didn't mind. He just thought of my younger brother as his son. My brother wasn't Force-sensitive and he loved starfighters. Just like certain someone else I know." Basil smiled at that comment. "So, when he turned sixteen years old and was pleading liek the hundred times to go to the Imperial Academy. I gave in and sign the papers necessary for him to attend."  
"If only, I could of known what was going to happen to him. About eight weeks into his training, someone from the academy brought over a private holcube for me to the Jedi Temple." B'angel stopped and sunk deeper into his seat. He felt the weight of the memory. He didn't think he could relive it over agian, but he pressed on. "Master Yoda had contacted my Master and requested him to bring me back to the Temple. When my Master told me that we were going back to the Temple. I didn't know what to think. I questioned him, but he never would answer me. We arrived. We went to the Council room and Yoda was the only one there. I repeated the question to my Master. The only answer was Yoda handing me a holocube. When it fianally was place on my palm, the cube started playing it's message."  
"'We formally regret to tell you that your brother was involved in an accident that happen in the Docking bay part of the Academy. We will carbon freeze his body for you, so you can take him home to bury.' The little hologram of Lieutenant Grif saluted and faded out."  
"I must have have gripped the cube and was just walking aimlessly through the room with tears streaming down my face. I kept saying over and over, 'I've killed him...I've killed him...'. My Master glided me to a chair. Master Yoda offer his chair. My Master gently pushed me into the chair. And--that was five years ago."  
Basil could see why B'angel wasn't ready to take on an apprentice. "Do you mind me asking what your last name is? Everybody is trying to guess what it could be."  
"Well..." B'angel finally smiled and laughed. "that is an easy question to answer. I didn't know my last name was a big secret or interest any way. My full name is B'angel Noah Shepherd."  
  
Both of their comlinks went off at the same time. This had to be one of the busiest weeks they were having.  
~~B'angel's conversation~~"Yes. This B'angel." B'angel wondered who could be calling him now.  
"B'angel, this is Skyler and I know where my sister is located at now." He said this in a whisper.  
"Okay. I'm on my way; I just have to say my good-byes to Basil." B'angel replied.  
"Okay. Tell Basil once again for me and tell him thanks for helping out."  
B'angel looked at his holowrist watch. "I'll be there...with this planet's type of traffic...say an hour."  
B'angel could almost see Skyler smiling, but he did hear him laughing.  
"Okay. I'll see you in an hour."~~  
  
~~Basil's conversation~~"Red 3, you are to report to duty. Phantom Squadron is in full swing." Basil almost saluted his comlink.  
"Yes, sir. I'm leaving for headquarters, now."  
"That will be all, Red 3."~~  
  
"I have to go." They both said at the same time and laugh.  
"Same place when it's all over with." B'angel said.  
"Yes. Same place." Basil replied. He left credits to pay for both bills this time. "My treat. Next time, it's yours."  
B'angel laughed and they both headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke Skywalker, enshrouded in his black cloak, stood silently at the southern edge of the mountain clearing. To the west the mountain continued to soar. Its exposed granite seemed almost as if it were a long, solemn face, peering down on this flat greensward just below the level no reason to change that.  
Toward the center fo the clearing sat Corran, cross-legged, his back to his Master. Peace and well-being radiated from him, with only tiny bits of anxiety leaking out from time to time. He wore his Jedi robes, green over black. His bare hands rested on his knees, and his shoulders rose and fell slightly with his breathing.~~Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin, by Michael A. Stockpole  
  
Mr. Stackpole is a really cool guy to talk to and I would love to dedicate this story to him. Thank you, Mr. Stackpole.~~from one of your biggest fan  
  
@originally finished on Wednesday, July 19, 2000 


End file.
